ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Light: Chapter of Warriors
Main Page: Here Prologue The beasts roared with a premature sense of victory. They had just landed on this planet and were ready to devour it in darkness. Then the smallest beast took a step forward and an arc of energy destroyed it. The others looked to the distance to see a silver giant, clad in luminous armor and armed with two silver blades. Angered at this defiance to the rampage they fired at him, spitting fireballs and energy bombs. The giant sped towards them, swinging his blades in a vertical or horizontal nature, taking out their attacks before leaping high into the air. He came down, slicing through one monster, side stepping, slicing through another and another in a zigzag path, before he was force to put up his blade and blocking an energy beam from one covered in spikes and horns. His blades disintegrated and the beasts laughed but the warrior showed no fear. His shoulder armor glowed as he dropped his vanishing swords and he pulled out two sword hands. They were without handguards and bore pincers in place of blades, but when those pincers opened, they conjured blades of energy. The beast fired its beam again, but just one of these blade cut its attack in two, before the giant lunged forward and did the same to it. The giant's movements had changed, no longer did he seem to be just swinging in the most sensible way, his movements were more graceful and almost like a dance as he cut the beasts to ribbons. When it was over and the monsters were dead he turned and looked at the carnage he had unleashed on these invaders, before stabbing his blades in the ground, the energy made the ground glow and the light destroyed the bodies. This giant would not stand to see his home polluted with even the corpses of these foul creatures. Part 1 The three lights came to this strange world, a world a beautiful oasis in a sea of dead space, a region of dead worlds. The three giants, the emerald brothers, Tsuru and Teridax, and the giant of the sun, SolZen arrived, their giant bodies cloaked. They stood upon a mountain range, with SolZen sitting down. "Oh..." said Tsuru, this is a rather beautiful world..." "Indeed brother..." said Teridax "I would not expect to find such a place in this dead zone..." "He is here..." said SolZen. The brothers noticed the stoic tone of his voice, he was obviously unimpressed with the world, whose very atmosphere seemed to sparkle. "The next light is nearby..." "How do you know...?" asked Teridax "finding you was easy, your world was filled with the dark, but here, all of this light, all of this life..." "Life, light...?" said SolZen, "if you say so..." he picked up some dirt and let it flow of his hand, even the soil sparkled "This world, it glitters, all that glitters..." His meaning flew over their heads. "Let us head to the next light.." said Tsuru "SolZen, since you can sense it, why don't you lead the way. "Ah..." said SolZen in compliance. He stood up and flew of, with the brothers flying after him. The trio flew over the beautiful planet they had come to, while Tsuru and Teridax were amazed by the planet they had come to, SolZen was simply unhappy. "What's wrong with you..." asked Tsuru "doesn't the sight of such beauty in these dark times, comfort you...?" "I..." said SolZen, my world was beautiful, but, there is something...wrong with all of this, I don't know what it is...?" "We are coming towards a city..." said Teridax, the trio landed, all of them could now sense the power of light, in the distance, it was somewhere within the limits of the settlement they saw. The three giants landed and immediately shrank down into human forms. The Emerald Brothers were now two young male humanoids in green and silver jumpsuits. They both had dark, short straight hair and emerald green eyes. SolZen, however, became a dark skinned humanoid, with glowing golden eyes. He wore a linen tunic, with golden bracers, shin guards, a necklace of stones died together by yellow and black string covered his shoulders and upper body and golden studs were in his ears. It was only now that the brothers truly realized that SolZen had been a prince. "What...?" he asked, with them looking at him. "Nothing..." said Tsuru "we've just..." "Never seen a guy with so much jewelry on..." said Teridax. SolZen gave them both an annoyed look before conjuring a hooded cloak to cover himself. The brothers followed his example, they did not know the style of clothing these people would be wearing. The trio trekked through the mountains, SolZen conjured some sandals for himself, as he originally went barefoot. Something about the ground made walking painful. The trio continued onwards towards the city, a settlement behind large Oriental Style walllsCategory:Heroes of Light